


Fate...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: IV A New Hope., Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: When Luke met Han...Luke's P.O.V.





	Fate...

Trapped-In a tractor beam

Caught-By glowing eyes that gleam

Daring-To be really seen

Like an adoring vision-On a screen

Feelings developing-So keen

Senses growing-To the extreme

You and I-Nothing inbetween 

Shared emotions-Soulmates-One team

Reality-Or a momentary dream?

Epilogue:

In the silence of space...

I wil reach out and scream...

Your name...Han...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from my 2018. 18 x varied Star Wars works located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
